


Buyela kokujwayelekile

by santigold96



Series: Ukubambisana Okuncane [17]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ukubambisana Okuncane [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913647





	Buyela kokujwayelekile

"Cha." UCersei wabubula ngokushesha. "Uhafu wesikhathi uzobe usuphelile konke kungekudala. Ngizokushiya uchaze ukushelela kwakho okuncane okudabukisayo, angithi, othandekayo Robert?" Ukhafule nge-grimace ehlombe lakhe lapho ephuma ngokuqinile, evuthwa ukuduma kwezulu. URobert wambuka ehamba, wabe esebuyela emuva kuJaime, enethemba mayelana nokukhuluma kwakhe.

"Ini?"

URobert washintsha, ebheka ezinyaweni zakhe. "Ah, uyabona uJaime, angazi noma inja ikutshele yini, kodwa izamile - zama, khumbula, sibonga amazulu ngoLyanna Stark - ukuphuma neNkosana ngobusuku bosuku lwethu. ukubuyela kuye, ngokungiphoxa ... "Wabubula ngenhliziyo. "Bengingafunga ukuthi uzodedela okuthile kuwe ngokuba nokhiye wakhe wokukhiya, futhi ngicabange ukuthi kungahlekisa uma ephuzile ukufika kulo mdlalo ngoba engakwazi ukufika engutsheni yakhe ye…"

Ukuqaphela kwakusekuseni kuJaime Lannister, usuku olumnyama, olumnyama (okwenze kwaba nzima ukuzibamba ekundizeni eBaratheon).

"Bese uvuka sekwephuzile, kuleyokhithi yokuthenga ... Ngithole okhiye abangalungile, bengikwazi, futhi ngazizwa kabi - ngizizwa kabi, Jaime - futhi… Bheka, akulona iphutha lami lelo; bengifuna nje ukunikela ukunambitha kancane ukuphoxeka anginikeza khona, ukunginikeza, njalo, futhi, empeleni, kungenzeka kungabi yiphutha eliqotho, ubengasho nje izinkinobho uma ekucasukele, noma - "

Cha, bekungahlangene noCersei, uJaime wayazi - yize umthakathi enza konke ngaleyo migqa, futhi wayekwenzile esikhathini esedlule - wayengeke abe nesizathu sokumcasula. Kwakungemuva kokuba esethole udweshu oluncane nodadewabo kaBrandon lapho yena noTyrion base begqekeze khona uFacebook wakhe base behlasela ubumfihlo bakhe futhi blah blah blah. Waqonda. Wayeqonda ngokuphelele. Ngesikhathi evula umlomo nje, uMqeqeshi uSelmy ungene egijima, ebukeka ethukuthele. "Kukangaki namuhla uLannister, uphume enkundleni, Baratheon, hamba, hamba!"

Balandele umqeqeshi wabo, izinwele ezimhlophe zamalahle negolide, babila futhi bagwema ukubukana komunye nomunye, noJaime, bavutha intukuthelo yakhe yaba namandla kulo mdlalo. Ozakwabo bebevele bebaleka bewela utshani lapho bebajoyina, futhi lapho kukhala umlozi, kanye nokumemeza okuphikisanayo kwabantu abaxokozelayo, abakhonondayo, kanye nengoma emnandi yabadlali (abahlanyayo) abajabulayo, uJaime let rip. Wakhothama phakathi kwezingungu, wakhahlela, wabamba, wakhafula. Futhi lapho, namanje intamo nentamo ngemuva kwesikhathi esithile, ngikhathele, ngiphelile amanzi, ngithukuthele (ngithukuthele kakhulu eCersei, ngithukuthele ngiyafika kuRobert, ngithukuthelele uLyanna noRhaegar ngokujabula ndawonye, ngizithukuthelele, ngenxa yesizathu esithile esingabonakali, sokukhipha Tarth), yehla kuye, ikhefuzela, yinde, uRobert, iqhele kancane kuye, ubambana neCrow, nebhola, ligulukudela kuye.

Ngomfaniswano omnyama weWall Academy Crows, ezinye iziqhwaga ezinkulu ezimvimbayo zamkhanyela, cishe ngesikhathi esifanayo noRobert Baratheon, njengendondo yekota yegolide uJaime Lannister. Laba bobathathu baxebuka emgodini, lapho kukhala amakhwela abukhali, futhi okuthile okusindayo, okunzima kakhulu, kwehlele esandleni sikaJaime eselulekiwe, njengoba sasingena odakeni olududuzelayo lwebhola, njengoba uRobert enodlame, ekhala kakhulu ethi 'Sikhona iqembu elifanayo, eliyekethayo, uLannister, 'futhi' ake, wena shit wegolide onezinwele, 'lishaya ngogebhezi lwakhe olubuhlungu, futhi into esindayo ibisinda kakhulu, inzima kakhulu, futhi iminwe yayo ibichitheka ngaphandle kodaka olupholile noluthambile ngaphansi inqwaba, futhi wezwa amathambo eqhuma futhi ephuka nesandla sakhe siwa sixhuga nemihuzuko iqhakaza ethanjeni lakhe, futhi ngandlela thile, kude, wezwa umuntu ememeza, egadla, ekhala, ekhala kabuhlungu, futhi ngandlela thile, kude, wayazi kwakunguye.

Bese kuthi umbono wakhe ufiphale, ube luhlaza okwesibhakabhaka, luhlaza okwesibhakabhaka njengolwandle emaphethelweni, bese kuthi imiphetho ishwabane futhi isongwe, nayo yonke into ibimnyama.


End file.
